


info on my aus!

by copperright_brainrot



Series: information [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: AUs, Gen, M/M, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: just some info on these guys
Series: information [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178924
Kudos: 2





	info on my aus!

you can give me criticism! i highly encourage it.

ghost:

This ending takes place after toppat recruits. Henry got this ending after revenged, and Reginald can’t swim (both important)  
RHM and Reginald are married, Sven is their adopted son.  
Henry and Reginald are best friends in this Au. Henry got Reginald’s trust. Henry leads Reginald to a pond he found in the forest. Henry push Reginald into the water, drowning him, BEFORE, that Henry, took Reginald’s outer hat.  
Henry went back to the airship declaring “he tripped and fell into the water” a complete lie. Sven and RHM were the most affected by his death. Sven trying to figure out who killed Reginald (he didn’t believe Henry), RHM mourning his dead husband. Henry is the leader, he took Reginald’s place with Ellie as his RHL.  
Reginald is an interesting person in this Au, he is a ghost seeing all this happens with him knowing he can’t do anything. Reginald died by drowning, he gets to control water but like a puddle of water nothing too crazy. only Henry can see him. (since if you’re killed only your killer can see you) Only Henry can touch him, hear him, and Reginald can only touch Henry.  
Henry was confused at first why he could see Reginald and why, Reginald could see the button to reset and go to a new timeline. (the reason for this is that Henry killed him).  
His au is inspired by undertale :D

insane: so basically Terrence is a d!ck. Reginald basically kills people to let off steam. If Terrence gets angry at something, he usually punches Reginald to left off steam or tells him rude things.  
Reginald is Terrence, right-hand man. Insane opened up to ghost because he trusted him. They even have nicknames for each other.  
Insane calls ghost, ghosty, and ghost call insane inny. Insane stopped trying to act like he was someone he wasn’t. He acted like himself.  
Ghost trusts insane, he only shows emotions around insane. Though insane is only allowed to be with the Aus an hour a day before, henry forces insane to come back.  
insane comes back with a new injury every single day and ghost helps him. Insane has a crush on right. Tbh with the amount of blood insane has lost I’m surprised he’s not dead. Ghost, demon and insane are best friends.  
Toppat family and broken sees them talk and are surprised at seeing ghost have emotions. terrence once accidentally stabbed him in the eye.  
That’s how insane got his purple and yellow eye. He still can’t see out of that eye though.

demon: Him and right got killed by a traitor toppat. Sven took his place and burt being his RHM. Now they kinda just live in hell together lol.

topfam: Just Reginald trying to keep down the chaos in his family. He has a cybernetic hand due to a heist gone wrong.

broken: a yandere broke him. He basically doesn’t remember anything but the toppat clan and the yandere who did this. His family is trying to get him to remember him.

dust: My favorite au! Basically he could see the timelines and he had enough. Convinced RHM to join his plan to destroyed the airship. It was successful! Well, kinda, Dust got killed in the process. RHM didn’t know until later.  
he shot burt because he saw something he wasn’t supposed to see and locked up sven. He has a phobia of gun due to having a bad experience with them. BLUE he met blue when he was going to a timeline.  
Blue accidently came in to dust’s timeline and dust said he could stay for a bit. Dust then started to have feelings for him and then confessed to him. RHM was okay with being in a poly relationship and now they’re all together now.  
Manipulative to people he thinks are gonna be people who will help him succeed. (acts nice and seems like he likes you but will then stab you in the back)  
he sees hallucations of ghost that aren’t really there. He only lets certain people call him by he/him pronouns  
He usually wants people to call him by it/them pronouns.

devil: Demon, but he killed the toppat tratior, they killed RHM, he gone insane and killed burt. He then got thrown of the airship. . Sven took his place and earring being his RHM. Now they kinda just live in hell together. AND THEY MIGHT BE CANI-

accidental: So basically he’s a version of topfam!reg. He got caught in a fire and burned alive. Now he’s a ghost just checking on his family- RHM moved on around a 5 months when he died.

controlled: basically broken but controlled lnedmandmaiumwa

crazy: Insane, killed Terrence and finally had control of the toppat clan. RHM is scared of him. The voices told him to do it and he listened.

king: Dust has gone mad and hurt his love ones. He got thrown in jail. But escaped soon after. he's on the run now. He met opp!reg (an au of reg my friend has) Now they are together.

yan!dust: Dust but a yandere. 

betrayed!dust: Dust but blue betrayed him-

ghost blue!dust: Dust but blue died and is now ghost.

yan!king: King but a yandere...there's much more to him than you think.

controller!king: KIng, but he has mind control powers. He minds controlled opp!reg to love him. The others (his right and blue + opp!RHM) tried to fight back but then got thrown in jail. Much more to him than you think...

jealous dust: dust is jealous of dust!right and sven. He thinks they're so perfect that it's sickening. He tried to kill them a bunch of times.

leave me any questions you have of them.


End file.
